Why
by OfTheMoon
Summary: A short HP fic about the Harry/Ginny thing. Hermione introduction. BEWARE OF WIERD CHARACTER TENDENCIES.


Why?

By OfTheMoon

Why had she screamed his name that night fighting Draco?

Why had she done that?

Hermione looked angrily at the picture of Harry on her bedside table and swiped it off with the back of her hand. Her love for Ron included a deep friendship with Ginny and Harry was killing her, killing the life force she had, just sucking it out of her. Harry didn't see the look in her eyes when she looked at him, didn't notice the thirst for his attention, when she would willingly fling herself upon him. Hermione glared at the broken picture frame on the ground and practically growled. She stormed down the stairs and watched the scene before her. Ginny lay across the couch, her leg propped up from being broken, reading a book, Harry and Ron playing Wizard's Chess. Ginny was too shy to say anything, and Hermione could tell form her frequent glances at Harry, that Ginny was in her pit of desperate longing, sinking into the quicksand of it all.

"WHY DON'T YOU NOTICE HER?" Hermione screamed, and everyone turned to look at her. Ginny's eyes were filled with fear, knowing instantly of who she spoke of. She tucked her head down onto the pillow, a tear escaping from her eye. Hermione felt immediately guilty. She had forgotten all that would come for Ginny in a comment like this, bringing back the memories of the fight against Draco, Harry rescuing Cho and running away, letting Ginny fend him off for the rest. Harry was supposed to be the hero, not her, and putting such a big responsibility on a fourteen year old girl with a weakness for a boy was not...even a good idea. But now, Hermione had to keep talking, she had started it.

"You disregard her, Harry, like she's a trivial toy, and don't notice what is there, who she is, you just don't even look at the girl who is so obviously in love with you, and you don't understand!" she said, walking steadily towards Harry. Harry looked wildly around.

"Who?" he asked, bewildered.

"Look around, Harry, observe." Hermione said. Harry looked round and then his eyes rested on a crying Ginny.

"No, no, she can't, you can't, Ginny....no." Harry said backing away.

"HARRY! What is wrong with you? You left her to fend off a group of six apprentice Death Eaters! She only did it to save you! And you saved a girl who hardly notices your existence."

Harry stopped and looked down at Ginny. "You took on Malfoy? For me?"

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes still filled with tears and said, "Like you care."

Harry sat abruptly down on a chair, shocked.

The rest of the commonroom was now empty, people had wanted to get away from the fight, and all you could hear was the quiet sobs of a young red-haired girl.

Harry looked up at Hermione. "Why?"

Hermione lifted up Ginny's head, sat down, and laid her head on her lap. "Because she loves you."

"But she can't."

"But she does."

Why does he look at me as if I'm a monster? 

Why does he do that?

Ginny kept reading her book, her head on Hermione's lap, looking occasionally at Harry. His vivid eyes were glazed in thought, putting the pieces together. Then he gasped, looked over at Hermione, and whispered something in her ear. Hermione got up and left, gently laying Ginny's head back on the pillow. Ron also left, going up to his dorm. Ginny kept reading, ready for a rejection.

Why does she see me as a person, not a celebrity?

How does she do that?

Harry looked down at Ginny. He had left her against a group of Death Eater apprentices and she still loved him. He had rejected her love in his second year, and she still loved him. How many times had he ignored her? And she still loved him. How many times had he disregarded her? And she still loved him.

How many ways had he just explained that she would always love him?

Why did she do that? 

Did he always love her?

Why does he always blush around her?

Why does he love her?

Because he loves her.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?" She turned and looked at him, her eyes still a bit red. 

But she was still beautiful.

"I love you."

A/N: Review, please! thanks.


End file.
